More Than Just Friends?
by argylesweater
Summary: Hermione leaves her home for the summer because of troubles between her parents, and the chance that they would have to sell their house. She turns to one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, but oh what a summer can do to a friendship! HGRW
1. Troubles

More Than Just Friends?

A/N: Well, it has been awhile but I must say that I am glad to be back! I hope everyone had a great spring break! I know that I did! I went down to Sanibel Island in Fl. And it was absolutely WONDERFUL! Lol but lets stop talking about me and get to the story! Just so all you readers know this is a Ron-Hermione story….I decided to NOT do and Draco-Hermione or Fred/George-Hermione cause Ron & Hermione are so much better :) Enjoy! And now **drum roll please** THE DISCLAMIER!

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters….sniff :(

Chapter 1:Troubles

Hermione lay down on her bed, exhausted from the emotional events that had happened that day. She had walked in on her parents as they were speaking in hushed tones at the kitchen table. Paperwork surrounded them and they looked dazed and concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked noticing their expressions.

"Um, Hermione, We don't know how to say this, but…but," her mother said softly looking down.

"Hermione, we've come into some financial trouble, we might have to sell the house."

Her father finished.

Hermione didn't understand, a couple of months ago they were doing find and now BAM they loose all their money just like that? It didn't make any sense! She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "Then where will we live?" she asked, her voice shaky. She didn't want to move, that's for sure. She had lived in the same house all her life and she wasn't ready to leave.

"Poppet," her father started, "We might not have a home anymore." Hermione could feel her mouth drop open while in the head she was screaming. "But don't worry," her mom said with a sympathetic smile on her face, "You'll still be able to finish up Hogwarts next year." Hermione let out a sigh of relief at least she still had _something_. "We'll probably find some relatives to stay with for a while, but that's not for a couple of months we hope" her mother finished. Hermione didn't say anything she just nodded and went up to her room.

She had been in her room for several hours, lying on her bed, contemplating, and she had come up with a way to spend her summer. She'd stay with Harry or Ron, she was almost positive it wouldn't be a problem. She got up from her bed and rushed to her desk, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

Considering Harry was probably at the Weasley's Hermione decided to just write a letter to Ron. Plus, if Harry wasn't there, he was almost certainly at the Dursley's, and they definitely wouldn't want her there.

_Ron,_

_Hi! How are you? I haven't written to you in a while (sorry for that by the way). Listen, the reason I'm writing is because my family has come across some well…troubles. I kind of need a place to stay for the summer. I was wondering, if it wasn't a problem, if I could stay at the burrow with you. If you could write back soon that'd be great because I need to leave as soon as possible. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

No sooner had she sent it out that a reply came with a knock on the window by Ron's bird. She untied the letter from the owl's foot and feed it a treat. She opened the letter and read:

_Hermione,_

_Everything here is good, unfortunately it doesn't sound that way at your place. I hope you know that you are welcome at the Burrow anytime! You don't even have to ask for Merlin's sake! When do you think you'll be coming? I can't wait to see you; I've missed you so much! I hope everything works out at your flat in the meantime._

_Love,_

Ron 

Hermione clapped her hands, for once something was going right today! She went to her closet and started to pack

A/N: Sorry for the extremely boring chapter! I promise It'll get better soon! Please review…it's the only thing that urges me to write!

XOXO

MyKswiss


	2. Unusual Circumstances

**A/N: Whoooo! 3 reviews! Cookies for all! Haha…ok, here's the second chapter…I promise things will move a little faster and the chapters will be longer, sometimes it takes a while for me to set the story line in the first couple of chapters but trust me its worth it! Oh, and if you want to read another story of mine its called 'A summer unlike any other' it is one of my best written stories, even though its short! Ok well…do you know what time it is? Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter, but if JKR would like to sell them I'd be happy to make her an offer :)**

Hermione lugged her luggage (no pun intended) down the stairs the next morning only to find her parents yelling at one another. Little did she know that the yelling was soon to be pointed at her.

"Where are you going?" Her mother asked sounding irritated.

"I'm leaving." Hermione stated.

"And where are you going exactly?" She responded.

"Ron's"

"Hermione you can't ---" her father started but it was already too late. She had climbed into the fireplace and had flooed to Ron's house before they could say another word.

Hermione tumbled out of the fireplace and smiled at the familiar surroundings at the Burrow. A place so content and comfy like this always made to seem a person's troubles go away.

Realizing that she was sitting on the ground, she stood up and brushed herself off, traveling by floo powder was some messy business and the dust made her sneeze rather loudly.

"Hermione?" A voice behind her said making her jump. She turned around to find the one and only Ron Weasley standing at the bottom of the steps grinning like a fool.

"Ron!" Hermione said running up to him and giving him a hug, she herself couldn't stop smiling. She pulled away from him reluctantly, "It's so good to see you." She said.

"Yeah, its good to see you too Hermione. But…"he trailed off.

"But what Ron?"

"I don't mean to pry but…Hermione, why did you have to leave your house?"

"Well…" Hermione started. She continued to tell him what happened and he just nodded his head with a look of concern on his face.

"But you think you'll be O.K.?" he asked.

"Yep, I just need to get away from that hell-hole for awhile." She said with a small laugh.

"Well I know a solution to all of lies problems." He said, his goofy grin plastered upon his face.

"And what would that be?" Hermione could feel her face turning slightly pink.

"You'll see," he said laughing a bit noticing the color on her face, "Go sit down I'll be right back." He said pointing the couch and going into the kitchen and searching for something… "Aha!" he said as he pulled out a box and pulled out several…well more than several, bars of chocolate.

He walked back in and sat down next to Hermione handing her a bar. "Chocolate." He simply said.

"Wonderful" she replied laughing while opening the wrapping off the chocolate as Ron did the same. "So where's the rest of the family?" she asked noticing that she had not seen any of them which was odd.

"Well, Mum and Dad's anniversary is this month, so they decided to take the longest vacation possible." Ron said laughing, "But they deserve it. And uh Ginny is out right now with some friends but she knows you're coming so she should be home later, that is unless she runs into Harry…then she might be a little late."

Hermione laughed at this comment. Harry and Ginny had been going out for about a year and they were still crazy about each other. They always joked that all that needed to be done was to have her and Ron go out. They always laughed about it and shrugged it off but honestly, she wasn't bothered by the idea, she actually would like that to happen.

"And everyone else is just off doing their own thing?" she asked & he nodded. "So it's just us for now then huh?" she said sinking deeper into the couch.

"Yep. Do you want me to help you put your stuff away?" he asked motioning to the 3 suitcases that were still sitting in the middle of the living room floor.

"That'd be great" she said standing up and taking 2 of the suitcases and heading up the stairs as Ron followed her with the last one.

"Which room am I staying in?" she asked looking back at him as she got to the top landing.

"Ginny set up an extra bed in her room for you"

"OK"

Hermione went into Ginny's room to find that indeed, a bed had been set up. She put the suitcases down and turned around to find Ron going opening her suitcase. "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm helping you put your stuff away, what does it look like I'm doing?" he said not looking up from the suitcase. He started to throw clothes everywhere.

"Ronald Weasley! Stop going through my stuff! I said you could help me bring up my suitcases not throw my things around everywhere!" She said frantically as she was trying to pick up all the discarded clothes.

A smirk came across his face as he held up a pink thong. "Why Hermione I would have never thought you would wear one of _these_!" He said laughing.

"RON!" she shrieked diving for them but he was too quick, or so he thought. Hermione quickly got up and pushed him against the wall.

"Give them to me." She demanded but couldn't help and notice how close they were. She was pushed up against him with her face centimeters away from his. Apparently he noticed this too because his ears were turning a nice shade of apple red and his face was quickly catching up to match that exact same shade.

I guess you could say it was magnetic attraction. Two people so mad at one another but then are put so close that things just happen because one way or another they both moved their heads toward one another and kissed. It was a hungry, anticipated kiss. Hermione couldn't help but feel satisfied as she felt a piece of fabric in her hand, her thong, of course. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Thank you." She said, she wasn't quite sure if it was for the kiss or for the thong; she started to pick up all the clothes that Ron had managed to scatter across the floor. He looked at her dumbfounded, so they kiss and then she starts putting her stuff away as if nothing happened. "Hermione…" he started.

"Can we talk about it later?" she asked, "I need to finish packing."

"Fine." Ron mumbled as he walked out the door and into his room, flopping down on his bed and beating the hell out of the pillow that lay there. 'Why did this have to happen?' he thought.

A/N: Well only I know why this would happen! Muhahaha…Ok…I'm a little upset cause they kind of seemed OOC in this chapter but I promise it's for this chapter only! If you get confused bout why Hermione suddenly pulled away don't worry it'll be revealed in the next chapter! But this chapter is longer….I cant help but feel disappointed for some reason. Tell me what ya think! If you don't like it I might re-write it!

Please REVIEW REVIEW & REVIEW!

XOXO

MYKSWISS03


	3. Thoughts and Conversations Part One

Chapter 3: Thoughts and conversations Part One 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been so behind in school and to top it all off I'm going in for surgery on Friday! Not that that's a bad thing necessarily cause then I have all day Friday to update so expect 2 more chapters on Friday! Lol I'm going to include Ron and Hermione's thoughts in this one…they'll be in italics and in 'these' quotation marks instead of the "talking" ones. Thanks for all your reviews they really help! They are the only reason I keep writing! Oh and I'm sorry if the format is different from the other chapters and there isn't a lot of dialog its just something I had to do though :( Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: NOPE I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Hermione spent the rest of the night locked in her room, laying on her bed, and thinking. Thinking was something she did best. Unless it was about boys, then she was totally clueless. She had always wanted to be 'more than friends' with Ron, but the way that it happened was not what she had pictured. She had pictured something like in the movies where there were 2 friends walking down by a river and they finally told each other their feelings, living happily ever after. Yeah, whatever, what a basket full of crap those stories were. Instead _this_ had to happen. She kissed him and then she just had to pretend it didn't happen. This was so like her, she could never live the moment, her mind was always jumping to conclusions, the what-ifs. The what-if that was running through her mind when she kissed Ron? Of course it was the infamous, what if we break up and we end up becoming enemies. Its that one what-if that almost every girl experiences.

Hermione rolled over so her head was hanging upside down off the side of the bed. She sighed, one way or another she would have to go out there and face the music. Thankfully, she didn't need to go to the bathroom or get something to eat so bad that she had to go out _there_.

She sat up and took a book of the nightstand next to her bed. It was her favorite, _Hogwarts, A History_. She opened the book and leafed through the pages, smelling the old paper smell that only certain books have. Hermione was certain, it was the best smell in the world. She was only a couple of pages into her book when she heard a knock on the door. _'great'_ she thought to herself, it could only be one person. Of course that one person was the last person she wanted to see.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ron was worried. Ever since the night before he hadn't seen Hermione once. That meant she hadn't gone to the bathroom or eaten for at least 12 hours. And for those 12 hours he had been waiting impatiently in his room, in the hallway, in the living room, and in the kitchen. What had he been waiting for? For Hermione. All he wanted to do was cook her some food and maybe get a better understanding of what happened last night. Frankly, he didn't have a clue. All he knew was he wanted that moment to last forever, and ever(and ever).

It came to the point where he couldn't wait anymore. He had to go up there…but he had to have a reason to go up there without it looking like he just wanted some answers. And then it hit him, of course, food! So he prepared a sandwich with some chips and a drink (A/N: sorry I didn't really know what they would have to drink at the Weasleys…I was think butter beer but I mean c'mon with a sandwich? Gross.).

With her food in hand he walked up the steps and knocked on the door softly, just incase she was sleeping. He waited for what felt like forever but in reality it was only….30 seconds at the most. It funny how the anticipation of something so dreadful expands time to make the moment seem 100 times worse, isn't it? Except for Ron it was 100 times worse plus some more. And then he saw the door open slowly; he took a deep breath, because there was no telling what could happen. Especially with a distressed Hermione Granger.

A/N: Sorry for the cliffy! And it was kind of short but it had lots of description if I do say so myself lol I hope you like it…now you see that box over there in the corner? CLICK IT AND REVIEW!

** 3 Mykswiss**


	4. Thoughts and Conversations Part Two

Chapter 4: Thoughts and Conversations Part 2 

**Please look at the A/N located at the end of this chapter when you're done reading!**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything**

He was certainly surprised at how Hermione looked. He had anticipated that a blood-shot, frizzy haired Hermione would be standing at the door but boy-oh-boy was he wrong. She was the exact opposite. Have you ever known someone who became so confused that they gave up and instead of solving the problem they got mad? Like a child not knowing how to do a math problem. Well, that's how she felt. She didn't understand her math and she didn't want to try to understand her math because when she tried to understand, it just made everything worse. Except the math she was confused about wasn't with numbers, it was with people. Unfortunately, she was one of those people. It was like:

Ron + Hermione equals X

X is the unknown variable. X is that stupid unknown variable that makes everything worse than it has to be. And right now, Hermione had no idea what the unknown variable was.

"Hey," Ron said in a voice so soft that it didn't sound like him, "I brought you some, uh, food." He gave her the plate and glass and somehow mustered a half-smile across his face. It was the half-smile that made Hermione melt. She set the glass on the night stand but kept the plate in her hands as she sat down on the bed and placed in on her lap. She looked up at Ron. It was one of those looks when it only takes a second to say something that could have taken minutes. It was silent for a couple of minutes when she finally decided to say something, "Ron," she took a deep breath, "I'm really sorry for what happened last night. I –"

"You have nothing to be sorry for!" Ron said quickly interrupting her.

"Actually Ron, I do." Hermione responded in a matter-of-factly voice, "I was thinking…and well…I don't know, I just think I got caught up in the moment yesterday."

"Are you serious?" he asked with a look of disbelief slowly taking over his face, "You didn't feel any _different_ feelings for me yesterday?"

His voice was beginning to go up an octave, which worried Hermione; obviously this plan wasn't working out too well. "Well, ye…I mean Ron! I don't want to ruin our friendship. In case you haven't noticed I don't have that many friends. The last thing I want to do is to loose one!"

"Whatever." He said, the tips of his ears turning pink, he started to walk out the door when he turned around, "Maybe you should have thought of that before you kissed me Hermione. You aren't the only one with feeling you know." And then he left Hermione sitting there, with her mouth hanging open, gawking at what he just said. Never had he said anything so mean and actually meant it!

And then she realized that somehow, someway, she had just made things worse than they were before. And with that pleasant thought in mind she fell asleep on her bed with tear stained cheeks and stinging eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Hermione was awakened with a loud crash from downstairs. 'Oh Merlin' she thought bolting out of her room and bolting down the stairs. She was as surprised as anyone else would be when she saw a drunken Ron Weasley walking around the room, a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. An EMPTY bottle of fire whiskey to be exact, which made the situation a whole lot worse.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled running up to him and taking the bottle out his hands.

"Hermione!" he yelled back a little to happily and taking her into a bone-crushing hug, "How are you feeling? I know I'm feeling a little shitty cause I have the biggest head ache in the world not to mention I just had my heart broken by you!"

Hermione just shook her head, "You are SO drunk Ronald." She started to head into the kitchen to throw away the bottle when Ron started yelling rather loudly once again.

"Hermion-ne! G-get back here! Maybe you want to rethink your decision from before! I re-really like you and I could go for a good shag right about now."

She snapped around and slapped him in the face as hard as she could, "Ron, even if you're drunk, NEVER talk to me like that, do you understand?"

"Bitch" he mumbled.

"Ron if I was you I would be running up to my room like there was no tomorrow because I'm this close to snapping" she said wile holding her fingers a centimeter apart.

Even though Ron was drunk he knew not to mess with Hermione, she was mad and she meant business. He trudged back up to his room and feel asleep in minutes leaving Hermione to clean up the mess he created, which was pretty big, but that's what she loved about magic, she simply got her wand from up in her room and in a flick of her wrist, everything was clean and as good as new. She fell asleep on the couch that night and woke up to the sunny living room. Guessing from the quietness of the house and the fact that there was no food out, Hermione figured that Ron still hadn't gotten up. Recalling the night before she couldn't help but laugh, the whole thing was kind of bizarre. And if she knew Ron (which she did) he would need a big cup of coffee an ice pack and some chocolate.

Oddly enough, that's exactly what she brought up to him; except she brought two icepacks. (One for his throbbing head and the other for his cheek, which she slapped rather hard.) When she opened the door to his room she couldn't help but realize that in all their years of being friends, she never saw his room. Whenever she came over she always stayed in Ginny's room and never had a reason to go into his. The room felt very foreign but at the same time very familiar. Hundreds (literally) of quidditch posters hung on the walls of his room. Like Ginny's it was sparsely furnished, with a bed, a side table, and a dresser with a mirror. But unlike Ginny's it felt…well, warm and welcoming. She wandered over to his dresser where there were numerous moving pictures. But one stood out to her the most; it was one of her and Ron and was taken on the last day of school the year before. It was definitely one of the best years she had with him and you could see that in the picture. They both looked so…happy. "Hermione?" Ron said softly from the bed while groaning. She set the picture down and went over to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked

"Ack, horrible" he said sitting up and leaning his back against the headboard of the bed.

"Here this will help" she said giving him the cup of coffee.

"Thanks." He replied taking a sip and setting it down on the table next to his bed. Hermione could feel her mouth drop open when she saw the black and blue mark from where she hit him the night before.

"Oh my god, does that hurt?" she asked brushing her hand across the bruise.

"Yea just a bit," he said wincing, "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's ok," she said reassuringly, "Just don't do it again." She added laughing

He let out a small laugh, "what are those?" he asked pointing to the things in her hand.

"Oh, I just brought you some ice packs and some chocolate."

"Chocolate for breakfast?" he questioned

"Are you complaining?" she asked mockingly

"Of course not." He said with his lopsided grin.

"Good," she said smiling, "now I'm going to put this ice pack on your forehead for your headache and this on your cheek for that awful bruise I gave you."

"By the way I'm sorry about that" she added, "I guess I just over reacted."

"It's ok" he said, "Just don't do it again" he mimicked what she had just said before once again with his lopsided grin.

"I'm going downstairs, you stay here." She said walking away.

"Yes mother" he groaned

"Shut up" she said teasingly as she shut the door behind her. She sighed, finally, things were starting to get back to normal.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter yet! I think its one of the best too! PLEASE REVIEW! I want 20 reviews! Lol **

**Love love love! MYkswiss**


End file.
